1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chewing gum and, more particularly, to flavored chewing gum having a combination of ingredients enabling it to stimulate salivation synergistically beyond that attributable to the act of chewing food or either of the ingredients alone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chewing gum is used by athletes and other persons while exercising to relieve nervous tension. Chewing ordinary gum for a prolonged exercise period sometimes causes a dry mouth condition known as "cottonmouth". Exercising, of course, causes muscular fatigue along with loss of essential potassium and sodium salts through perspiration. Shelf life, that is, the ability to remain soft and readily chewable in storage, is also important.
Known gum compositions typically contain some form of chewable gum base, a softener, a flavoring ingredient and a sweetener, which can be either natural or artificial. While certain organic acids derived from natural products such as fruits, vegetables, plants and milk stimulate salivation, in order to be effective for this purpose, they have to be used in high concentrations (above 3% by weight), resulting in an objectionable strong and sour taste. One example of such an organic acid, which is an excellent salivating agent, is citric acid. Straight lemon juice, containing 5 to 8 percent citric acid, is too sour to use as is, and must be diluted substantially for use in foods and beverages. In the low concentrations normally found in foods and beverages, citric acid is not a very effective salivation agent.
Chewing gum is an ideal medium for the controlled release of salivation agents, quick energy sugars and sodium and potassium salts for athletes or other persons engaged in strenuous exercise. However, prior to the present invention, the only known gum composition developed to accomplish these results is disclosed in applicants' pending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 753,841, filed Dec. 23, 1976. This gum composition contains high levels of an organic acid and saccharin, the latter ingredient being considered by some to be harmful. Applicants are unaware of any other gum composition having a palatable taste yet containing a high concentration of an organic acid to achieve heavy saliva stimulation.
In Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,087, sticks of gum containing citric acid are dusted with miraculin powder, an odd substance which has the peculiar, taste-inverting characeristic of making sour things taste sweet. This is exactly the opposite of the effect which is needed in a saliva-stimulating gum composition, which should be quite tart for maximum salivation, yet not objectionably so.
Atkins and Attaway U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,424 discloses a commercial bottled citrus drink employing orange, grapefruit, lemon, lime or other acid fruit juices. Reference is made to use by athletes or other persons for replacing the loss of body fluids which results from exercising or working in high temperature environments. Calcium, sodium and potassium ions are included as supplements to make up for loss of these ions in perspiration. These citrus juices are very diluted and lack the concentration required for producing any salivation effect. Citrus juices, marketed in a can or bottle, cannot serve the same purpose as chewing gum. A professional athlete can chew gum while playing football, basketball or hockey to obtain extended slow-release benefits therefrom but obviously cannot carry a bottled beverage into play.
Further examples of the state of the art are shown in Ogawa and Terasawa U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,847 and Bilotti 3,352,689. Both relate to chewing gums. Neither discloses any salivation stimulating percentage (above 3% by weight) of any organic acid. The Ogawa et al patent has only a single example illustrating about 0.2 percent tartaric acid, which amount is insufficient for salivation. The Bilotti patent does not mention any organic acid ingredient at all. The gums disclosed in these patents are ineffective to act as stimulants of saliva to a degree greater than that attributable to the act of chewing food itself.